


Code word: “Pineapple”

by Rysie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysie/pseuds/Rysie
Summary: Saturday, 20 January 2020|You, 20:51| Remember to act normal. You got this d(￣◇￣)b|You,21:00If you need help to escaping the date, the code word is “pineapple”|Levi, 21:02Pineapple|Levi, 21:05Pineapple|Levi,21:30PINEAPPLE.....AUT
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You and Levi have known each other since you were little children. Your mothers were good friends and so you kinda were forced to spend a lot of time together. That's the reason you two know each other so well, that not even words are needed for you to communicate.
> 
> But Levi’s behaviour worried you. He never was interested in people and barely spoke to others, since his mother died due an illness. You knew he was in pain but avoiding all people except you, was not a solution. How should he ever be able to find a girlfriend this way? 
> 
> When both of you are almost about to finish University you decided to finally talk Levi on a date, since you don't want him to die lonely and alone. 
> 
> ….Because if anyone deserves love, it was Levi.
> 
> But was this the right choice? A choice without any regrets?
> 
> \--  
> I’ve watched this one video...and at one point I had to think how Levi would react the same on a date and so...this fic came into my mind xD I never wrote a LevixReader fic..but I thought this one is quite fitting for a levixreader story since it is more light hearted and should be more “fun” to read :)  
> But since I find Y/N kinda distracted to read, I decided to give you a name: Eileen. I hope it’s okay and you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this! :3  
> The video I mentioned: https://youtu.be/eTh5-EmUmKg?t=135
> 
> Sorry updates will come randomly as I am really busy with other works as well as Uni atm!

_Please don’t kill me. Please don’t kill me. Please don’t kill me._ _  
  
_

You nervously turn circles in the dining room of you and Levi. He'll be home soon and notice that you've missed out again, that it was your turn to cook. As a last resort, you thought that you could simply order food from the delivery service. But Levi hated it when you did that.   
  
But you had to put your problem on the golden scale. Levi would have been mad at you either way, so why endure his anger with an empty stomach? So you ordered a pineapple pizza for you and for Levi a portion of red Curry.   
  


Looking nervously at the clock again, you notice that it will soon be 6 p.m. and that he will be back from university very soon.  
  
 _Please don’t kill me. Please don’t kill me. Please don’t kill me._ _  
  
_

To relieve his anger, you even cleaned the whole apartment beforehand that even Levi had no reason to complain about how dirty your surroundings were. You even made the extra effort to cover the table and decorate it with candles. Ok ... that was less for Levi but for you, because you just found it more cozy and homely.  
  
A Shiver hit you, when you heard footprints coming closer and the sound of how the house key turned in the keyhole.   
_  
_ “Hey Levi, how was your day?” you tried as good as possible to sound as optimistic as always as he entered the apartment.   
  
You both agreed to share one during university. It was much cheaper and less lonely… and since you and Levi were always together..living together wasn’t quite a problem at all.   
  
Only if you miss the cleaning or cooking..actually.   
  
“Why did you order?”   
  
_Oh boy. Here we go._ _  
_ _  
_ “I felt like pizza and I thought that since you are a fan of curry, I could also order for you right away.”   
  
“You forgot.” he answered coldly, letting fall his Keychain in the small green bowl that you use to store the keys.   
  


Lying was no longer an option. He would find out right away anyway.  
  
“Yeah. I am _so_ sorry Levi. Really. I was so absorbed in my bachelor thesis that I overlooked time.”   
  
“Tch. How is it going?”   
  


You were more relieved when he sat down at the table and started to eat. And all without further lecturing you about how you shouldn't spend your money unnecessarily.   
  
“It is on the move. If I keep going at this speed, I might be able to hand it in April.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
“What about yours?”   
  
“I’ve finished it.”   
  
Your jaw dropped.   
  
“What??”   
  
“Yeah. Handed it over to Erwin just today.”   
  
Your heart pinched, it hurt you a bit that he didn't tell you that he finished his bachelor thesis. This is something big that had to be celebrated.   
  
Oh, that's the reason he didn’t tell you in the first place. He knew you would have planned a party for this occasion.

  
“You’re rude.”   
  
Levi rolled with his eyes in response.   
  
“What does this mean? Are you completely finished now?”   
  
“Are you stupid? I still have courses that I have to attend. The academic year doesn't end until the end of June, did you forget that too?. ”   
  
“No you smart aleck.”   
  


Fortunately, the taste of the pizza helped you suppress your grief a little, so you started to eat too.   
  
_Food always helps._   
  
“You should stop eating this shit.” Levi said watching you eating the greasy dish.   
  
Now it was your turn to roll your eyes.   
  
“What if not?”   
  
“You’ll get thick and fat. Plus, this shit only makes you tired and weak.”   
  
“Uh-Uh. You must know.” 

“You’re such a pain in the ass”. He frowned.   
  
Both of you spent the rest of the meal in your familiar, versant silence.   
  
…..   
  
_20:00_ _  
_ _  
_ _BING_   
  
“Eileen! Your shitty mobile phone!” Levi screamed from the living room.   
  
“I heard!” you yelled back from your room. You left the door open so that you can still feel Levi's presence even though you are in the same room.   
  


You also left your phone deliberately in the living room so it doesn't bother you while working on your thesis. Ambition grabbed you, if Levi can finish his bachelor thesis so quickly then you can too. You hated that feeling of being behind. Especially being behind Levi.  
  
 _BING_ _  
_ _  
_ “If you don't come right away and get the damn phone or at least mute it, then I'll toss it out the window!”   
  
“You don’t dare!”   
  
“Come and fight me, woman!”   
  
You yelped in frustration. There was always a bit of truth in every threat from Levi and so you forced yourself to get up.   
  
A smile spread across your face when you saw Levi lying on the couch reading the book you lent him.   
  
“How do you like it so far?”   
  
“It’s not bad, I have to admit.” he replied quickly. His face not turning away from the book   
  
That statement made you even happier since Levi is usually pretty critical when it comes to books.   
  


Satisfied, you broke your first self-imposed rule. Don't look at the cell phone while writing.

> Saturday, 19 December 2020    
> |Victor, 20:05 
> 
> Movienight? ;D
> 
> |Victor,20:06
> 
> You can pick the movie!  
>   
> 

The sound of typing rang out the room as you tried to reply to the message.

  
“Mute this goddamn thing.”   
  
You flinched.   
  
“Right. Sorry.”

>   
> |You,20:010   
> Sorry, can’t! 

  
Victor was the guy you've started seeing a view of weeks ago. Hey was a nice and you really thought there could be more between you. Something serious.   
  
It didn’t take long for him to reply.   
  


> :C   
> I haven't seen you in a long time
> 
>   
> |You,20:012
> 
> :C What about an airing? All that I can offer! I need to finish my thesis!   
>   
> |Victor,20:013
> 
> Fair enough! I’ll be at 21:00 at your place!   
>   
> |You,20:013   
> Looking forward to it! ＾ω＾   
>   
> 

“Your new shithead?” Levi asked.   
  
“Levi.” you said warningly, you didn't like it at all when he offended people for no reason.   
  
“My name.”   
  
“You’re impossible.”   
  
“Mh-mh.”   
  


You sigh and are on your way to the bathroom to freshen up. You wanted to look pretty and so you tried especially hard with your make-up.   
  


Shortly before nine you wanted to leave the apartment to wait outside for Victor, but Levi stopped you.  
  
“Pepper spray?” he asked without once again not turning away from the book.   
  
“Check.”   
  
“Purse?”   
  
“Check.”   
  
“Your shitty phone?”   
  
“Check.”   
  
“Turn it up loud, okay? And if something is wrong then give me a call. Also write me when you are on your way back, do you listen? ”   
  
You had to play this spectacle every time you went into town in the evening. Although it was annoying now and then, you really appreciate Levi's care. Stohess can be quite dangerous for a girl. Especially when the sun falls.   
  
“Aye Aye Captain!”   
  
~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooooooi. Sorry for the late update! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks :3

It was a wonderful winter evening. Snow was slightly falling and with the light of the laterns, the small snow flakes where shimmering in the air.

A perfect romantic evening for a date.

You were very happy when you saw Victor waiting for you outside and ran quickly to greet him with a hug.

„You look beautiful.“ He said. „This Eyliner has really cost you a lot of effort right?“

You giggled and thought it was nice that he noticed every single detail about you. Levi hasn't said anything to you for a long time when you care about your looks. He never paid you a single compliment. Only at the beginning, when you started applying make-up when you were 14, he once said that you looked like a clown with all the colors on your face.

In his defense, your first make-up attempts really weren't the best, but over the years you've come up with a technique that always works.

„Thank you. I appreciate it.“

Victor smiled.

„Should we head over to the park? There's an ice rink there. What do you say? Do you feel like it?“

„Yeees! Sounds nice! Let’s go!“

_BING_

„Huh, who is writing to you?“ Victor asked, but you didn't even have to check your phone to know who it was, but you still got your phone out of your purse to answer him.

> Saturday, 19 December 2020
> 
> |Levi,21:05
> 
> If you need help to escaping the date, the code word is “I shit in my pants.”

A smiled formed your lips. An old insider you and Levi once introduced. He didn'tsave you just oncefrom insane bad dates. Every now and then he would play the role of brother to scare off your date. Sometimes even the own boyfriend when one was really clinging but mostly Levi's aura was enough to scare off men, even though he was "only" 160cm tall.

> Saturday, 19 December 2020
> 
> |Eileen,21:05
> 
> You’re the best ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> Saturday, 19 December 2020
> 
> |Levi,21:06
> 
> Stop already with those shitty smileys.

„Levi?“ Victor asked looking over your shoulders to see who wrote you.

„Mhm.“ You answered with a grin.

„But haven't you just met? Why is he writing to you?“

„It is some kind of tradition.“

„Tradition?“ You heard discomfort in Victor's words.

„What’s wrong?"

„Well you know .. I really like you very much Eileen and I am hoping for something serious from our relationship …“

„As do I.“

„Really? Well then we have to talk about this.“ He pointed at your phone.

„Levi?“

„Levi.“

„Why? what’s wrong?“

„You’re asking what’s wrong?“

You two made it to the park in the meantime. The snow covered the streets with a little white blanket and the air smelled wonderfully fresh. However, an uncomfortable atmosphere was just developing.

„Yeah. I don’t understand. Levi is just Levi. It is not like I didn’t told you about him.“

„I know but that’s not the problem. Do you guys ever dated before?“

„No?“

„So there is nothing romantically going on between you two?“

„No. We’re childhood-friends. You know that! I’ve already told you everything!“

„And why is it then that he never had a girlfriend before?“

You swallowed. He was right. Levi never had a girlfriend. Never went on a date. Barley socialize with other people.

„I don’t know. He is not really talkative and has a hard time trusting people, you know.“

„Ah. I see. But shouldn’t he fix this? Instead of texting you while you’re on a Date? What will he do once you move out? You guys surely not plan to stay forever in a shared apartment, do you?“

Honestly, you've never lost a thought about it. It was always clear to you that Levi would remain a large part of your life and to be honest, you would miss his company a lot if, one of you would move out.

And also the thought that Levi would one day find a girlfriend made you strangely sad. Would he still have time for you then?

You knew that the thought was extremely selfish, nevertheless your heart suddenly became filled with fear.

With the fear that you might lose Levi one day.

You looked at Victor and noticed that he pierced you with a serious stare.

When you didn’t answer, he continued.

„Look. I said it once. I really want that this between us is working out. But I don’t think I could handle this strange relationship you share with him.“

Our relationship wasn’t strange. We are just friends; you thought.

„What do you mean?“

„Move to my apartment.“

„What?“

„Yeah. I want us to move together. I know it is sudden. But I would feel much more comfier.“

You stared at the floor. Thinking.

„I can’t leave him alone now.“

„What?“

„I can’t leave him alone. He is going through a very difficult time. I can't just let him down now.“

„You are aware that he is a grown man? Or are maybe other feelings hinder you?“

„It’s not like that!“

„No? Then answer me. When thing gets serious between us and you have to choose between him or me. Who would you choose?“

You’re gaze still was on the ground. You didn’t have the balls to face Victor right now. The answer was clear for you. You would always choose Levi over anybody. No matter what. A life without him was inconceivable, even if he's a real ass at times.

„I think I have my answer. And I think you need to be clear about your own feelings for your _best friend.“_

With this words Victor left you behind in the snowfall.

…

~o~

„You are early.“ Levi stated when you entered the apartment. He was still reading.

„Is there a particular reason why you didn’t call me, when you left your date?“

You started at him for a while.

Feelings for Levi. No impossible. That would just complicate everything. You are just friends. No more and no less. You just didn't want to understand what Victor's problem was.

„Eileen?“ He dropped the book to look into your face.

You let yourself fall on his legs. Levi was lying across the couch that there was no more space for you to sit .

Nothing new in this way either. You have spent time in this kind of position before. It wasn't unusual.

„You know i'm a big girl I don't need a babysitter anymore.“

Levi rose one eyebrow.

„What happen? Did he touch you? Should I punch him in the face till he is bleeding? What did this shithead to you?“

You rolled with your eyes.

„Nothing like that. Stupid.“slowly you lay on top of him and Levi let his book fall on the floor to hug you.

It's not weird. You have hugged each other many times before.

Levi smelled of black tea and cleaning supplies. That smell always calmed you down. No matter what might happen.

„What did happen?“

„Nothing special. He just said weird things.“

„For example?“

„Well, he gave me a choice. Either you or he. He was obviously a bit misled that we get along so well“.

You could feel how Levi swolled as his chest rose and feel.

„And? What did you chose?“

„What a stupid question, Levi. Really.“

His hug got tighter.

„I am sorry.“ He whispered in your ears.

„It’s not your fault. I would never get involved with a man who doesn't get along with you. "

„Hmm.“


End file.
